


Because Destiel

by azrielen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, Misha is a lovable asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrielen/pseuds/azrielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be time to have the talk about them not actually being their characters again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb. I have no excuse for it, except that the idea amuses me greatly. Also porn.

They've had this conversation. They have had it at least a dozen times.

Somehow, though, Jensen is still entirely unsurprised to hear Misha, face down in a pillow and held there by Jensen's hand at the back of his neck and Jensen's dick planted firmly in his ass, moan soulfully, "Deeeeeaaaaan!"

"Oh my god do not ever call me Dean in bed," Jensen pants, rocking his hips in short, hard thrusts to emphasize his point. 

"Dean!" Misha gasps. "Oh harder, harder, Dean!" Misha is shaking now against Jensen, and he loses it completely, laughing so hard that it breaks their rhythm and Jensen slaps him hard on the hip.

Misha squirms under him, pushing back to make Jensen curse as their hips smack together. "Oh mmmm Dean I thought Sam was the one who liked it _rough_ ," Misha practically purrs, a sly look back over his shoulder and he's entirely undone, sweating and grinning so hugely that Jensen can see every single happy line in his face, bright-eyed with arousal and laughter.

Jensen pulls hard on Misha's hip, flipping him onto his side and kissing him hard. Anything to get Misha to shut up. Of course it only works for one long, blissful minute, and then Misha is biting Jensen's lip hard enough to make him pull back. When Jensen opens his eyes, he's greeted by a serene, slightly confused look -- he knows that look, oh fuck. Misha's head turns just slightly to the side and he growls, "You have much to learn of angelic mating rituals, Dean."

And fuck himself -- fuck his whole entire _everything_ \-- because to hell if Jensen doesn't shudder and seize up and come harder than he ever has in his _life_. 

He's never going to live this down.


End file.
